swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Boltbreaker
Constructed during the final years of the Clone Wars has a heavy combat front line droid. Boltbreaker's design process ended up costing a vast amount of credits for construction of a droid series, thus no others were built beyond him, the prototype. He was still hoped to be used in battle, thus he was tested in a gladiatorial arena, as the CIS were known to do to find highly skilled warriors. However, during the battle, a stray bolt struck him in the head, deactivating him. Afterward, the CIS techs tried to repair him, but his AI system was damaged badly, unable to obtain replacement parts, they used the AI chip from a hot chocolate machine, now he can destroy, as well as make a great cup of hot chocolate. History Later he was refitted from melee combat of the gladiator arena for ranged combat, he was also fitted with heavier armor, and put into several battles. However, the damage done by that stray bolt, aside from giving him a heavy accent (which he claims is from Austria, where ever that is) has pushed his aggression to unheard of heights. He was so dangerous on the battlefield that all governments, even the CIS, declared that use of him in battle is a war crime. Thus ended Boltbreaker's military career in the Clone Wars as he was deactivated and placed into storage. In recent years, Holowan Mechanicals, who designed Boltbreaker in the first place, was suffering from bad sales, having lost many of their product lines to a buyout by Megadyne Industries during the Empire's reign, tried to create new products, but failed to make anything that sold well, thus they pulled Boltbreaker out of storage to attempt to repair his AI systems and stabilize him so he would make for a viable product on the market during this time of war. However, before they could attempt to work on Bolt, Captain Slagg, the infamous droid pirate, having caught wind of Boltbreaker's existence, broke into the labs and stole him, adding the war droid to his crew of droids. Now as a member of a pirate crew, Bolt is allowed to use all his aggression to his desire, often laying waste to any threat to the crew's goals with his heavy weapons. He also developed a liking for smoking, having found a small heat lamp that had a crossed wire that allowed it to emit smoke like a cigar. He can often be seen smoking this. Currently he was snuck into Cloud City to provide backup to Slagg's plans. Armaments Boltbreaker is equipped with two arm mounted dual heavy repeater blasters, which his back has one heavy blaster cannon and one heavy repeater cannon. His chest also houses missile launchers (4 missiles each) that can be fired when the armor swings open. Bolt also has great strength, able to crush a human body with one blow, or punch through armor plating with a hit. He also has a heavy duty jump pack on his back to allow him to jump great distances, in order to cover alot of ground easily. He also likes to use other heavy weapons as well, and avoids using EMP or Ion based weapons, as he thinks disabling a target is a 'sissy' tactic. Category:Droids Category:Pirate Category:Characters Category:Male